


Like Father, Like Son

by Anonymous



Category: POKÉMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Dialogue Heavy, Drabbles, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Interconnected Drabbles, Role Reversal, i know the word count is quite small but this is still worth reading i promise, not that they know that!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When detective Harry Goodman's estranged son Tim goes missing, he drops everything in order to figure out what happened to him. He finds an unlikely ally in an amnesiac pichu who was found at the scene of Tim's disappearance. As if they were fated to meet, Harry is the only human who can understand Pichu. The pair work together in order to solve Harry's most important case yet.Now if only they could stopbickering.





	1. curse these tiny pichu legs

**Author's Note:**

> please please please, write more about this au, y’all!!
> 
> i love this au so much and i would LOVE to read a fic or more drabbled about it. ohhhh my gosh... please 😭
> 
> i am not a writer by trade, so if this ain’t the best work you’ve ever read, then, well, that’s why!

“Alright, let’s get a move on,” Harry says, locking the apartment door behind him.

Harry makes it maybe seven or eight whole steps away from the door before he hears a voice behind him say “Wait up!”

Pichu scurries on all fours to catch up to Harry. “I- I can’t walk that fast.”

“I thought pichu were well-known for being fast little buggers,” Harry says.

“Why don’t  _ you _ try being a foot tall electric mouse, and see how fast  _ you _ walk, huh?”

“Okay, point taken. Hop up, then,” and Harry crouches in front of Pichu.

“What?”

“Hop up, I’ll carry you around.”

“Oh, no no no, you are  _ not  _ carrying me, no thank you,” Pichu says indignantly, his cheeks sparking up.

“Why not?”

“Because it’s humiliating, that’s why!”

“Then ride on my shoulder.”

“That’s even  _ worse!” _

“Other pokémon do it all the time, come on.”

“I’m not other pokémon, I’m me, and I  _ refuse _ to do that.”

“Alright then,” Harry sighs, “you leave me no choice, kid.”

And before he can protest, he scoops Pichu up like a football under one arm.

“What the— put me down! Oh my God! You are the  _ worst!” _

Pichu wriggles and struggles to get out of Harry’s hold, to no avail.

“Would you rather me let you lag behind?”

Pichu just groans. “Fine, but let me on your shoulder, please?”

“I thought you said that was the worse option,” Harry says, though he does let Pichu up.

“Yeah, then you shoved me next to your armpit, and I decided otherwise.”

Harry snorts. “Fair enough.”

—

Later, while they’re walking back to the apartment way late that night, Pichu turns to Harry and asks, “Hey, can I tell you something?”

“Shoot.”

“I’m kinda afraid of heights. That’s why I didn’t wanna ride on your shoulder.”

“You know, my son was afraid of heights too. Y’know what I told him?”

“What?”

“It’s the widths you should really be afraid of!”

Pichu tries to hold back a laugh, and fails. “That was awful!”

“But it made you forget your fear for a second, didn’t it?”

“Yeah, until you reminded me of it again just now,” Pichu scoffs.

“Tim said that same thing. You know what I did after that?”

“What?”

“When he was littler, I’d pick him up and hold him like this,” Harry plucks Pichu off of his shoulder, then cradles him gently face-first against his chest, “so that he didn’t have to see how high up we were anymore.”

“Oh,” Pichu says softly.

“Then he’d always fall asleep just like that. No idea why, though,” Harry chuckles.

From this position, he can hear Harry’s heartbeat, steady and strong and constant, and Pichu kinda totally gets why kid-Tim fell asleep like this.

Just a few minutes of walking later, with a soft “chu,” Pichu is out like a light and sound asleep. Harry smiles to himself, and thinks about Tim.


	2. your taste in hats sucks, harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pichu doesn’t DO hats, okay, harry?

“There’s one last thing I need to grab before we leave, kid. Wait here,” Harry says, smiling.

“Okay,” Pichu says, suspicious. He’s only known Harry for a short while, but he already does  _ not _ trust that smirk. That’s Harry’s “I’m about to say a dad joke or something equally snarky” face, Pichu has determined.

Moments later, he hears an “Aha!” from the other room, and Harry walks back in, holding—

“Oh my f— No.”

“You don’t even know what I’m going to ask you yet!”

It doesn’t take a detective to figure out that Harry holding a tiny detective cap can only mean one thing.

“No, no, no, absolutely not!”

“Please?”

“I am  _ not  _ wearing a— a miniature detective hat!”

Harry is grinning from ear to ear, the bastard.

“I’ve been saving this hat for years for my future pokémon partner to wear. And now I have you!”

“First of all, I am  _ not  _ your pokémon partner—“ Harry’s smile falls a little at that, but barely, “and second of all, I am not, under ANY circumstances, wearing that hat.”

“Okay, maybe you’re not my pokémon partner, but you  _ are _ my detective partner! So…”

Pichu sputters. “I’m— I’m leaving without you now,  _ goodbye,  _ Harry,” he says, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

“Pff, like you can walk that far without me carrying you.”

“Really, we’re doing this again?  _ Really?” _

—

Later, Pichu will agree to one photo,  _ one  _ (Harry  _ absolutely _ takes more than one) in the awful little detective hat, if it means Harry will stop bugging him about it.

—

Much, much later, when all is said and done, and Pichu is Tim again, and they’re living together, and everything is back to normal, (or their new normal, at least), Harry will rediscover those pictures, and embarrass Tim with them  _ forever,  _ as fathers are wont to do to their kids.

Harry most definitely makes one of the photos his lock screen, and smiles every time he sees it.


	3. the crying scene, harry edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can’t have humor without some angst, right? (i’m bad at writing angst so this is mostly just sweet, i think)

“I just wish he’d gotten on that train,” Harry says, voice strained.

“What?” Pichu blinks up at Harry from where they’re sitting on the fountain’s edge.

Harry takes a steadying breath. 

“When Tim was 11, after his mom passed away, he was supposed to come live with me, here, in Ryme city. But when they got to the train station, he decided not to go, to keep staying with his Grandma instead.

“He thought that…  _ thinks _ that I don’t care. That I care more about my job than I do about him. But that couldn’t be further from the truth. He’s… Tim is  _ everything _ to me.”

Harry’s eyes are wet, and if he could see through his tears, he’d see that Pichu’s eyes are teary, too.

“I- I didn’t want to force him to stay here, it was his decision to make, but I just wish… I just wish he would’ve given me a  _ chance.” _

There’s a pause, before Pichu puts his paw on Harry’s hand, and starts talking.

“I know I’ve never met Tim… but… I think that once he finds out how hard you’ve been working trying to find him, once he sees how much you really do care, how you  _ always have _ cared… I think he’ll give you that chance. It’s not too late.”

Harry smiles, and wipes away his tears. “Thanks, kid.”

There’s a moment of silence, of calm between them, before Harry laughs and says, “You really  _ do _ like me!”

“Yeah, you’re my partner, why wouldn’t I like you?” Pichu smiles up at Harry.

“Oh,” Harry says softly. 

And then he goes and says, “My heart just grew three sizes right in my chest. Ow, my ribs, they can’t handle all of this heart. Oh Arceus, I think I’m dying.”

“Please stop,” Pichu groans. “We were having a moment, you’re ruining it.”

“When I die, you can have my car. Tim gets everything else.” Harry speaks in a dramatic voice, and clutches at his chest.

“I can’t even drive, I don’t—“

“This is it, my heart is giving out and my ribs are broken. Goodbye my partner, it was nice knowing you.” Harry feigns dying, lying right on top of Pichu.

“HARRY! Get off of me!” Pichu yells, muffled. He’s laughing though, and so is Harry, and everything in that moment feels like it‘ll turn out okay.

And it does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN
> 
> i hope y’all liked my lil drabbles :,) i thought that was a cute way to tie it up..! i hope you guys think so too!!!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this~~


End file.
